


blank

by thethrillof



Category: The Batman (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethrillof/pseuds/thethrillof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blank

He used to smile a lot.

And he still does, sometimes, but it’s nothing like the easy grin Bruce’s known since high school. Ethan’s expressions seem distressingly false most of the time, so used to literally molding them that he has trouble controlling them now that he can’t.

It was overreactions at first, mouth too wide or eyes too big or lips pulling uneven and strangely, which was uncomfortable. It reminded Bruce of Joker, though he did his best not to acknowledge that.

But of course Detective Ethan Bennett caught on before too long, and now he doesn’t really react outwardly at all, expression unchanging except for the barest hints.

Bruce is an actor, his own detective, so he can read Ethan’s emotions as well as he ever could. But he realizes he’s one of very few, and that makes him somewhat…concerned.


End file.
